Mates for Life
by Team TwiPotter Girl
Summary: Bella goes to the meadow and is not save by the wolfs but a tiger shapeshifter. What happens when they mate?. And what if the Cullen's decided to come back? How are the Volturi and Wolf's involved? And where is Victoria? Bella/OC New moon AU. 5 year after Cullens leave.
1. Chapter 1: Aaron

**A/n: Happy Thanksgiving! So here it is! Please read the A/N at the bottom!**

CHAPTER 1: Aaron BPOV

"NO EDWARD, DONT LEAVE ME!" I pleaded at my hallucination of Edward in my dream. I knew it was stupid that I was yelling at him to stay. I didn't want him! I have had this dream so many times it just made me sick when I thought that I actually wanted him to stay. "I don't want you, It will be as if I never existed" His voice whispered around the trees as he started to fade off like he always did. But then a tiger appeared at my side. A smile grew across my face "Mate" I whispered and It carried of into the wind. My hand reached to touch his soft fur, but then everything started to fade to black. Then something changed In front of me was a woman with red piercing eyes, I knew her it was Victoria She had been hassling me for 4 years now. She lunged at me.

I sat up so quickly I felt a bit dizzy. "What the fuck?" I whispered, aware of the sleeping person next to me. I glanced at the clock to see that it was only 3 AM. I had a shining coat of sweat all over my body, so I decided it would be a good idea to take a cool shower.

I showered, and then put on some clean, comfortable clothes and crawled back under the covers. I soon fell asleep again, only to wake up to the sun shining on my face and a warm hand grazing over my hip.

I felt his body becoming flushed against my back. Heat radiated around and through me. The warm hand roamed my body, and as it did I felt a steel hardness against ass. I growled slightly and I gridded my ass back towards his erection, and in return I got a mixture of a growl and a purr, and I returned with a small purr of excitement.

I felt a warm kiss behind my ear. "Good Morning Sweetheart" his warm, thick voice whispered in my ear. I just purred in response.

"What time is it?" I mumbled through the purrs still coming from my chest.

"7:48" Aaron said. His hand was still gently touching and moving around my side, making hypnotic movements. "Do you wanna take a shower before we leave?"

"Already did" I hummed.

"The dream again?" He asked gently continuing the movements of his hand up and down my side.

I turned around to face him "Yes, but this time Victoria made an appearance"

"Oh" was his terse response, but the look in his eyes said differently.

"How about you go take that shower, and I'll go make breakfast. I'm sure the others are starting to wake up and would enjoy something to eat." I said

He scanned my eyes and nodded, proceeding to quickly kiss me then got up and enter our bathroom.

I turned on to my back trying to work out why Victoria was in my dream last night. My dreams as of late usually have a meaning to them. I have yet to figure out why Edward was back in them but I couldn't wait for him to leave my mind again.

I slowly got up and began to head down stairs. It seemed like no one was up yet.

I sighed in contentment as I started breakfast. It's been 5 years since I lost the one person I thought was the most important to me. 5 years since I lost not only my lover, but also my family.

5 years ago the Cullen's left. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I had lost my other half and my other family. Looking back, I guess that was what I thought it was. Then Jacob came around and started to put me back together, but that only lasted for so long. Eventually he left me also. The depression that I had before came back tenfold. That's when I started failing my senior year. By that point, Charlie had pretty much given up hope that I would ever see reason. He started working overtime. He was never home and put all his energy in to work. But that ultimately led to his death. He was shot and killed on duty. He left me everything. Then Renee decided to come visit me and died on her way here due to a car crash. Phil was angry with me and we no longer spoke.

I was broken, so I decided to wander around the woods looking for our meadow. I was desperate for something, for anything. At this point I felt like I was an emotionless monster. I didn't even cry when I was told of Charlie's death. And I was literally dragged to Renee's Funeral by Phil (and that was the only time he ever willingly had contact with me.) I thought maybe if I found my place, I could maybe move on. I was still doubtful though.

When I stepped into the meadow, I was saddened to realize I felt nothing. That is, until I saw a figure emerge from the tree line across the meadow. My heartbeat sped up and my hopes rose, but then quickly sunk when I realized it was not who I wanted to see. Instead of any of the Cullens, it was Laurent. His eyes were pitch black. I knew that death stood in front of me, but I couldn't really care. I welcomed it with open arms.

But before he had the chance to attack me, a pair of black and white blurs flew past me and tore Laurent apart right in front of me.

"Ma'am" I heard a thick southern accent from behind me. I turned to see a man in only shorts. He had a perfectly sculpted body. I felt a twinge in my heart and I was filled with love. I was so overwhelmed with these sudden emotions that I started to silently cry and tears began streaming down my face.

"Mate" I heard him whisper lightly.

In those weeks after Laurent's death, I became a brand new me. I fell in love with Aaron, my savior. I also became a tiger. You see, Aaron is the leader of a clan of shape-shifting tigers, the same ones that saved me from Laurent. Samantha and Chris are the two black and white tigers that saved me, and Collin and Chloe are two pure white tigers. Aaron and I are golden tigers. Along with the adjusting to these changes, I also went back and finished my senior year. In the beginning, Aaron was always with me because our recent mating required that we always had some sort of contact. Not long after Aaron came into town, Ben shifted (meaning he had a gene that was activated by the clan coming in to town) and mated with Angela. They were both Siberian tigers. And as of recently, we have been attending Peninsula Community College because there is an extension site in Forks.

A lot has happened in these last 5 years. I also found out about what happened with Jacob. Apparently, he was part of a pack of shape-shifting wolves, and as soon as I became Aaron's mate and the beta of our clan, Jacob took over being the Alpha of his pack, making the old alpha his beta. The pack and our clan hated each other. The clan is not on very good terms with the pack, because we constantly get in fights with them. But honestly, they try to provoke us.

"Iz, are you ok" I jumped, being brought out of my reminiscing. I turned around to face the doorway, only to see Aaron looking at me with worried eyes.

"I am fine" I spoke with a smile on my face. I turned off the stove, dished up Aaron and myself some eggs on a plate, leaving the rest in the pan for the rest of the clan when they awoke.

Although I was feeling really good and happy about life, I had a feeling that something was going to change all that, and very soon.

**A/n: So?... What do you think? So ****I think I will be putting up weekly updates (On Fridays)**** I have an amazing beta who also happens to be my Cousin! We both hope you enjoyed this and I will be posting the next chapter by next Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Heres another Chapter my dear readers...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... sadly... **

Chapter 2: The Return

EPOV

It's been 5 years and we were returning to the one place I never thought we would return to. But my family couldn't take it any more. They wanted to go back 'home'. I would be a liar to say I wasn't excited to go back to Forks but I also wasn't sure what to expect. Would Bella still be there? Did she still love me? Did she move on? That last question made my heart twist. The family wanted, no, needed Bella back. I just hoped she would take us back.

We were going back to Forks, and were going to attend the community college there. It surprised me that out of all the places we could have gone, everyone wanted to return to Forks. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett decided to take a few classes to keep up impressions, while Alice and I are technically still in our senior year of college. Even so, we were all going to stick together. Carlisle was retuning to his job at the hospital and Esme was still doing her odd jobs of restoring houses.

_'UGH I still can't see her! Why can't I see her?' -_Alice was complaining again. Ever since we had decided to return, she had been desperately looking for Bella, but had yet to succeed. It worried me, but Alice assured that it wasn't because she was dead. And I never bet against Alice.

_'DUDE! We are so doing the right thing here. And I FINALLY get my little sister back!' _-Emmett has been so excited to see Bella again.

_'Seriously Edward, give me a break here!' _–Jasper. I muttered a quick apology.

_'GET DOWN HERE, AND LETS GO! I'M GETTING TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU.' -_Rosalie screamed in thought she wanted to get this day done with. She had and odd feeling creeping over her and just wanted to get to school and then come home. She still hated Bella cause of the grip the 'stupid human' had on her family. and the fact that we ran away from the first place she actually liked because of her. She was glad to be back and just hoped not to run in to Bella

Alice and Jasper rode in my Volvo, while Rosalie and Emmett took his Jeep. After a few moments we pulled in to the parking lot. The lot was still pretty empty but some students were there running into the buildings but there was still a while till school started.

A strangest thing, though, was that there was a section on the other side of the lot that was empty, and no one seemed to go near it. All of the humans gave it a wide berth and my siblings and I felt unease... It was extremely peculiar.

"What's up with those spots?" Emmett asked. His nervousness was extremely apparent. Then a small calm wave wash over us

"Thanks Jazz" Alice hummed while rubbing her temples. I could see her trying to see what was going. When she couldn't see anything, she sighed in frustration.

Then I started hearing thoughts focused around us.

'_The Cullens... They're back... Ah shit' _

Then I looked over to where the thoughts came from. It was some for classmates of ours- and friends of Bella's- Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler. You could tell they had grown in the 5 years we have been gone.

"Iz is going to flip her lid." Mike whispered to the group. "I can't believe they are showing their faces around here!"

"Oh my god, you're right!" Jessica exclaimed "I have _got_ see this" she muttered

"Shhh! They're looking this way." Lauren whispered to them, grabbing Jessica's hand and started walking away from us over to a picnic table

"Wonder why they're back." Tyler started following them

"I just wanna see their sorry butts kicked to the curb" Mike said to Jessica

An image of a woman with blonde hair popped in to each of their head at some point of this conversation. I didn't recognize her though. But they all seemed to fear her and the several people around her.

"What's that all about?" Emmett asked

"Someone apparently has it out for us" I muttered

"Well, we caught that. But why us?" Jasper asked

"I truly don't know" I answered

Rosalie Scoffed "Please I would love to have someone take us on"

After 10 minutes, Alice and Rosalie had begun talking about current fashions, Emmett and Jasper about sports, and I was left looking around for the girl I had left behind. That's when we heard a couple cars racing toward the school

A Ford Mustang flew into the parking lot, followed by an Audi A8, and a Jaguar XJ. They parked in the spots that everyone was avoiding earlier. Then a Second later a Ducati flew in with two people on it. One was a large male wearing black jeans, cowboy boots, and a leather jacket; the other was a petite woman wearing black shorts, high heeled knee high boots, and leather jacket.

Two people emerged from each of the three cars, and the two on the Bike dismounted and took off their helmets. The female shook her blonde hair, using her hands to straighten it out. There were 4 Males and 4 Females, all of them having a strange aura and scent.

The couple that exited the Mustang was holding hands- the female had blonde hair and green eyes, and had beauty almost rivaling Rosalie's. The male's eyes were identical to the female's, and he had dark short hair.

The couple from the Audi both had brown hair and bright blue eyes. The male had his arm around the female's shoulders, while she leaned into him.

Then the two from the Jaguar were shockingly familiar- it was Bella's friends Angela and Ben. The changes with them were astonishing. They both had gained golden-brown colored eyes and dark brown hair. They both looked extremely healthy and fit.

'_Can you hear their thoughts?'_ Alice asked mentally

I shook my head.

Just then, a gust of wind blew through, pushing the group's scent away from us but sending our scent towards them. That's when the blonde female from the bike sharply snapped her head towards us and growled. Actually, they all did, but the female looked especially furious and feral, and very familiar. Her strange gold-blue eyes bore down on me.

"Fucking A" She hissed

_'Dude that sounds and looks like Bella! Well, apart from the eyes. And hair. And the attitude.' _Emmett

_'Is that...' _Alice

"Of fucking course." She spat out. Angela and the two other females sped to her side ,and the Male beside her, who I might add had the same colored eyes and hair as this woman who looked so much like Bella but yet so different, put his arm around her in a protective, dominant, and possesive manner.

"Come on Iz, we've got class." he whispered in her ear. Then all 8 of them were gone.

"What. The. Fuck." Rosalie muttered.

**A/n: Sorry If this seemed short but I have been really busy with work and I was having some problems... Anyway Please Review those always make me excited to write. And Ill see all of you Next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Well Fuck

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine... but Aaron is :)**

Chapter 3: Well Fuck

Bpov

Aaron and I were on the way to school on his Ducati, following the rest of the clan. Chris and Samantha were in the Mustang, Colin and Chloe were in the Audi, and Ben and Angela were in the Jaguar. And that wasn't even the half of our cars. We pulled in to the parking lot and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. There was something threatening extremely close by. I could feel Aaron unease matching my own. I got off the bike and took my helmet off and brushed my fingers through my hair when I felt a breeze and with the breeze carried the sent of... _Vampire_. I spun around to come face to face with none other then the Cullens. Their golden eyes bore right in to mine.

"Fucking A" I hissed, grinding my teeth together.

I felt Aaron's hand go to my lower back and began rubbing small circles in a calming gesture.

"Of Fucking Course" I muttered as Ang, Sam and Chloe sped to my side.

Aaron then moved his arm up and pulled me toward him, whispering in my ear that we had class. We all left the parking lot, but I was nowhere near calm.

I could feel my hands trembling, but quickly took a few calming breaths. The last thing I wanted to do right now was shift.

"Iz, baby, are you ok? Do we need to go?" Aaron asked. I could feel the concern rolling off of him.

"Nah" I said as nonchalantly as I could, "I just want to be anywhere but near them"

"2 of your 4 classes are with Aaron, but we can skip out of the other classes that we have together, just in case they are there." Angela said

"Yeah, I've got a paper to finish, so we could just hang out in the student center till the boys are done." Sam explained

I only nodded head.

"That sounds good" Aaron said his hand had gone back to doing small rotations on my tailbone.

"Ok then I'll just meet you after my 12 o'clock class in the student center" I mumbled leaning into Aaron.

Why were the Cullens being back affect me so much? It didn't make sense... I sure as hell don't care about them anymore, so why was all this making me feel so weak and vulnerable? Both of those feelings were ones I didn't particularly like.

My morning classes with Aaron went by without a hitch. There was no sign of the Cullens, and for that I was extremely glad, but I could feel my luck running thin cause while Aaron had my back against the wall and was giving me a very passionate goodbye kiss that (like, making me a little wet between the legs passionate), there was a small growl that was emitted from somewhere behind Aaron. Causing Aaron's chest to rumble in response.

Aaron spun around to face the culprit of the growl. I turned out to be Edward, flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Edward's fists were curled into balls and his chest was vibrating. I slipped my hand into Aaron's hand and hissed at the three vampires standing in front of me.

"What Eddie?" I sneered, "Not happy that I moved on like you wanted me to?"

Jasper and Emmett snapped their hands to Edwards shoulder.

Just then the two Cullen women came up to us, and Samantha, Angela, and Chloe immediately followed.

"Iz," Aaron said in a voice that clearly told me not to do this here and now, "Go with the girls and wait for me, we'll go on a run if you're good" Aaron finished that sentence with a sly smile. I decided to ignore the Cullens and play a little.

"Alright" I purred, but added a pout and added. "Aren't I always good?"

Playing along he slapped my ass lightly as I turned to walk away with the girls.

"Love you too baby" I called back, the girls and I walking to the student center, with Rosalie and Alice trailing behind us.

As they went to sit across the room from us, I set my bag down and went over to the small eatery they had in the student center. I got myself a sandwich, some chips, and a Mountain Dew, went back over to the girls.

We were working, talking, and joking for about an hour when Chris, Colin and Ben were walked up to us. Their posture was stiff and alert. Then I noticed Edward, Jasper and Emmett enter, and head toward Alice and Rosalie. Then they turned towards us.

"Well fuck," I muttered. I turned towards Ben, "Is Aaron still in class?"

"Yeah," He ground out.

"Go get him" I hissed out. The Cullens were now standing right by the table. I stood up, feeling threatened.

"The hell you want?" I growled at them specifically Edward

"To talk privately" He said coolly but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"There is nothing we need to talk about." I spoke simply and calmly, but the animal inside me was ready to pounce.

"But Bella-" Alice began to whine, but I cut her off with a hiss

"I don't go by that name anymore" I spat.

Jasper stepped in front of his mate "Don't speak to her like that" I saw his eyes grow black.

"Easy Major, I wouldn't speak to my mate like that if I were you." Aaron spoke calmly, coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around my side.

Jasper seemed surprised at the knowledge of his other identity, but the surprised look on his face quickly turned into a furious and deadly face.

"Jazz" Alice cooed "Let's not make a scene"

I laughed loudly "Ha, yeah right. It's too late for that sweetie!"

"Bella, please just talk to us!" Alice begged.

"Bitch, like I want to talk with you guys ever again" I said my laughs dying down.

"I think we deserve at least some answers." Rosalie finally decided to butt in

"Ha! You deserving answers! Ha!"

Rosalie stepped forward, before being grabbed by Emmett. I just leaned against Aaron, my comedic mood gone.

"None of you deserve answers. You left me for dead. So, no I will not talk to you, and you all will leave me alone. Go back to where you were before you came back" I said trying hard to stay calm.

"But we love you and we really missed you!" Alice and Edward whispered

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes!" Alice all but yelled

"Well, the feelings aren't mutual" I spat out

"I would recommend that y'all leave now," Aaron warned. He spoke with a slight southern twang, which caught Jasper's attention.

Then shit hit the fan when Chris decided to be stupid and butt in "Yeah! Fuck off bloodsuckers"

Aaron hissed at Chris, but the damage was done

"Bella how could you... We trusted you" Alice whispered, seemingly heartbroken.

"Fuck off. Y'all are so caught up in yourselves, you don't even realize I not human anymore," I growled, grabbed Aaron's hand, and dragged him outside towards the woods. But before we got outside, Aaron told Ben to take his bike home.

"I need you, but first, let's run." I said, sounding insanely desperate.

"Alright." He said simply, and we transformed and began to run.

**A/n: Ok short yes... but there will be lots of yummy lemons next chapter! So I hope that will make up for it... Yes next chapter we shall get lots of Aaron Izzy fluff and Lemons! Also did I get the attitude you want her to have with the Cullen's right? I think so…**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Warriorsqueen, who is also my cousin. I'm excited about having her help on this, since she live so far from me and I don't get to see her very often so this is my excuse to talk with her now :)**

**I must say thank you to all those people who have reviewed!**

_JACKI3.Z, Babysis64, psychovampirefreak, wolf girl123098, twimama77, Analitica, lightbabe, Cooky Crumbla_

**And thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story!**

**OH! And I have something exciting to announce! I have set up a Tumblr for this story so now everyone who wants to have visuals can just hop over and see picture of the clan members, Vehicles, the tiger breeds, and other things that will be coming up. The username is matesforlifetpg. So you type matesforlifetpg dot tumblr dot com with no spaces and a it says dot. Oh, and I might even put sneak peeks up if I get enough followers… who knows! **

**All right then until next week my dear readers! And don't forget to review!**

**~Jess**


	4. Chapter 4: Mated

**A/n: So sorry this is late both my Beta and I are stressing over final… ya'll know how that is! But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... But I do own Aaron :)**

Chapter 4: Mated

Bpov

I stormed into the woods with Aaron and quickly changed into my tiger form, ripping my clothes in the process. Not even a second later, I felt Aaron  
change.  
'_I love this feeling'_ I purred, rubbing up against him  
His tail twitched in amusement.  
'_I know you do'_ He laughed mentally  
Because we're in the same clan, we have shared mental telepathy and an emphatic bond, both in our human state and tiger state. In the human state, I can feel Aaron's stronger emotions. I can also get an inkling of his thoughts, but I can't fully read his mind. But in tiger state, I can fully read his mind and feel all of his emotions. I can also chose to do the same with Angela, Samantha, and Chloe, but the bond with Aaron is constantly there because we are mated we don't hide things from each other.

We each can communicate with our own mate at all times and can communicate with those of the same gender when we choose to. It gives us privacy, so we don't have any problems.

It has always been such a freeing experience, running with the wind blowing through my fur. So that's what we did for the next hour.

'_Izzy baby'_ Aaron purred as I stopped running and started nuzzling in to him.

'_I need you'_ I whispered mentally.

The next thing I knew, he was holding me in our nude human forms. Then we were kissing, and he was on top of me, his erection right against me.

"Fuck" I moaned when he thrusted into me

It was slow at first, but I felt his love pouring out towards me and I embraced it, welcoming the feeling. Then it turned into a frenzy. We were trying to touch each other, as if we couldn't get enough. His rhythm picked up. I was nipping and sucking on his neck. We were both making loud moans. I could feel my muscles tighten around him. We both climaxed. My legs flew up around his hips while his slowed down the rhythm, turning into a small rocking. My legs made it so he couldn't leave me yet.

He set his forehead against mine. This feeling right here was the greatest feeling ever; the bliss of being loved and having Aaron so close to me. I made all my problems petty and insignificant.

"I love you" I whispered, releasing him from my legs

"I love you too baby" He kissed me while sliding out gently.

This went on for another couple of hours, to the point where my whole body felt like Jello.

Aaron and I changed back to our tiger forms and curled up together, deciding to enjoy this alone time. We often did this, as we both felt comfortable in our tiger form and enjoyed taking naps in the forest, as it made us feel free.

The rest of the clan knew to leave us alone in these times. These were the times where I felt vulnerable and just wanted to be with my mate. The first it happened was right after my change.

***Flashback***

Aaron and his Clan had just saved me from Laurent. Aaron came up to me and explained about himself and his tiger clan and how he wanted me as his mate. But, if I wanted, I could refuse. Well, I knew I couldn't say no, as I felt this pull towards him, and any pain that was in my chest before was gone and I knew this handsome man in front of me was the reason why. I threw myself at him, begging him never to leave me. The rest of the clan left us then. As soon as we were alone, we began mating. Or we thought we were alone.

After we both came down from our orgasm, Aaron explained that since he had ejaculated in me, that I would begin going through my transformation. It would only take and hour or 2 at the most for my DNA to change. He told me that I might feel some pain and weird sensations throughout my body.

I was just finding it ironic that we just mated in Edward's meadow. For an hour, Aaron held my naked body, touching every surface he could. He told me everything about being a tiger shape shifter.

I wasn't going to age much. I would maybe look a little older as time moved on, but I wouldn't grow old until we both made a decision together that we wanted to stop shifting and grow old. I would be able to have children though. Surprisingly, that got me excited. He told me about our mind link. He explained that he was the Alpha, making me the clan's beta and that we could chose a couple in the clan that would take over if we ever had something happen to us. He told me that my hair color was going to change after my first shift to the color of my tiger's fur color and told me how my eyes were changing to match his: blue with gold. Then I started getting uncomfortable and actually feeling some of the pain. So he distracted me by telling me about himself. He was born in Texas in 1983, making him about 30 but he looked 20. He explained that he had transformed when he was 15. His parents explained to him about his DNA, finally making his tiger gene active. He had other family members that where different breeds of Shape shifters. He then decided to go off and travel. Within the following 15 years, he had collected Chris who had mated with Samantha, and Colin Who Mated with Chloe. He had an instinct to come to Washington, and then came across me.

"Bella" Aaron spoke softly "You're almost ready to shift."

I nodded my head and stood up with his help.

"Now reach down deep inside. Do you feel your animal?" He asked

"Yes" I muttered, concentrating. I did feel the animal, rattleing around inside the cage that was my body.

"Ok, Let it go" Aaron said "Like this." The next thing I knew, there was a large  
golden brown tiger where Aaron was.

I let go and found myself on 4 paws!

'_Oh my god'_ I exclaimed, mentally shocked

'_See, it's not that hard'_ He thought quietly. I could tell he was trying not to scare me, but it still made me jump.

Then the wind blew around us, and Aaron's hackles rose, his ears falling flat and he roared out. I stepped behind his slightly frightened.

Then I smelled something like wet dog and five wolves came out of the treeline. There were two wolves seemingly in charge: one was black and the other was a russet color. All five were growling at us.

My ears were flat against my head and my tail twitched in annoyance.

The russet and black wolves turned toward the forest and went in. A heartbeat later, two figures stepped out wearing shorts. They were Sam Uley and Jacob Black. Jacob the boy who abandoned me after being there for me after Edward was now standing in front of me, looking at me like I was his enemy. I wanted to cry.

'_Bella I am going to change back and talk to them. Just stay here in this form'_ Aaron spoke with authority.

'_No, please let me change back too. I need to speak for myself.' _I begged.

'_Alright, Let me change first and I'll give you your clothes for you to go in the forest and change._' he instructed

'_WAIT! I don't know how to shift back'_ I realized, panicking.

'_Shh, it's ok baby. Just do the opposite of what you did before. Just take the animal, and bring it back'_ He nuzzled into me. I nuzzled back  
"It would be easier to talk if you guys were in human form" Sam yelled across the meadow.

Aaron was then back in human form, grabbed his pants, and slipped them on. He then grabbed my clothes and gave them to me. I took them in my mouth and trotted to the forest.

It was easy to shift back. I slipped my shirt on and my jeans, not worrying about my undergarments, and stepped out of the trees. I couldn't believe how different the word looked and sounded. I walked up to Aaron and slipped my hand into his. I needed his touch.

Jacob was glaring at me. I shrunk back. Aaron growled

"What do you want" He spat out

"What did you do to her?" Jacob said tilting his head towards me. I felt hurt that the boy that was formerly my best friend wasn't even acknowledging me.

"I'm right here you know!" I yelled at him, he just continued to ignore me

"I mated with her" Aaron said calmly, putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me towards him. I laid my head on his shoulders.

"You're not allowed here." Sam spoke with strong authority.

"Why not?" Aaron challenged

"This is our territory" Jacob quipped  
"No its not!" I hissed "Stop fucking lying!" Did i just swear? "It is the Cullen's!"

"Yeah I don't smell your scent. I did earlier, but avoided the border so I don't know why you're even here" Aaron spoke with equal authority as Sam.

The wolves growled when four tigers entered the meadow behind us.

"More?" Jacob spat out, beginning to shake.

Aaron pushed me slightly behind him. Feeling threatened, I obeyed.

"Bella" Jacob finally addressed me, "Get away from them and come here, you're not safe with them."

A laugh bubbled up, because it sounded so ridiculous to be in danger from my mate. I didn't laugh though, because I could feel Jacob ready to explode.

"Please Jake, don't do this. I'm one of them now. I still want you to be my friend." I whispered  
"I'm sorry Isabella." He spat with so much hate my knees almost gave out. The wolves then turned and trotted away, with Jacob and Sam following directly behind them

***End of Flashback***

After that, Jacob became the Alpha of the wolf pack. It was also when "Bella" died and "Izzy" took her place. Everything that was Bella was ruined and I wanted a new start, so I started going by Izzy.

Aaron and I simply laid there until we decided to head home, as it was starting to get dark.

When we got home, we took a shower and just enjoyed being in our own little bubble. I loved this man so much.

The next week, the Cullens had learned to stay out of my way. Even though they never talked to me, they still watched me.

Next week was finals week, and I was cramming on overload. I was staying late at school, long after Aaron and the rest of the clan had gone home. It had taken some convincing before Aaron would leave me, but I really needed to do some studying without distraction.

That's when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my tiger senses kicked in.

"Hello Bella..."

**A/n: So kinda a cliff hanger... :) Sorry**

**So whatcha think? I'm getting really proud of this story! Don't forget I have a Blog on tumblr for picture and what not link on my profile. Next week is actual Finals (thought it was funny that i played that in the story) and both my beta (Warriorsqueen) and I Will be busy so I don't think there will be an update next week and if there is it would be unbetaed... would that be ok? let me know what you think?**

**By the way I like reviews!**

**Until next time my dear readers,**

**Jess**


	5. Chapter 5: Mutt

Chapter 5: Mutt

I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Hello Bella" His voice rang out from behind me

I smelt him before I saw him. My anger rose, but I decided to try and keep a calm face since I was at school with others around and the Cullen's watching me like they have for the last week.

"It's Izzy now, and what do you want mutt" I muttered looking back to my English work I was doing

The chair across from me scrapped the ground loudly, and Jacob Black sat down

"We need to talk" He spoke firmly.

I could here the buzzing of the Cullen's fast talking. Great... today might just be the day they will be able to find out about what happened to me... well partially at least. Especially if Edward is reading Jacob's mind.

"I was waiting for you _mate_" he spat the word "to be gone so I could talk to you"

A hiss escaped my mouth.I was about to say something but in the end I figured I would try to ignore him then maybe he would go away.

"Bells, please" He begged

I felt the rage in me grow. He had the nerve to use the old nickname he had for me. That Charlie had for me before...

"Don't" I hissed "Don't fucking call me that"

"Oh come on Bella" Jacob said reaching across the table to touch my hand

I jumped up knocking my chair over and created and large crash. I picked my chair and sat back down blushing slightly.

"You don't have the right to touch me, and I keep telling you I don't go by Bella anymore 5 years ago you ruined any chance of me being Bella, you were the last piece that was Bella and you shattered it just like Fuckward did."

Jacob sighed hanging his head. "I'm sorry I was just angry and-"

"And nothing. Now what do you want?" I wanted him gone It was bad enough having the Cullen's around I didn't need Jacob bugging me either

"Well you see its about the Cullen's" Jacob said his Alpha voice shining through I stopped him there

"Nuh uh no way. Your not dragging me in to this" I said starting to pack my stuff up I was going to pretend to leave but go find another place.

"Izzy please" Jacob said using the name I knew he dreaded to say.

I felt the Cullen's eye boring in to my back. Jacob flick his glance towards them.

"If you inquiring something like a shape shifter alliance or trying to drag us in to you fucking treaty go talk to my mate, I ain't the Alpha here." I said continuing with the packing of my books and laptop.

"Hear me out! If anything I'm just trying to help cause they are encroaching on your land" he was grasping at sticks

I scoffed then Laughed "Wow, whats got you so desperate to get the leaches outta town?" I was laughing even harder

"It's not funny they are a danger" he growled at me

I hissed in return my laughter gone "Watch yourself mutt. And what danger are they? they have done no harm, well other then emotionally breaking me but that again was Bella. And I cant believe I just defended them" I rambled I was getting tired of this conversation.

"Exactly they harmed you-" he was still grasping

"Your just trying to Grasp at an excuse Dog and your wasting my time" I spat "and you wanna know something and I cant believe I am saying this but I would rather go and forgive the Cullen's over helping your sorry stinky wet mutt ass"

"What is going on here?" Aaron's voice came up right behind me making me jump slightly.

I sighed in relief as Aaron rubbed my shoulders lightly and affectionately relieving my taught muscles.

"We would like to know the same thing" Jasper said walking up to us with the other Cullen's

"I was just packing up I was thinking about heading to the coffee shop to get some more work done with out distractions" I told Aaron

I leaned my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my hips. He kissed the top of my head and we all heard a small growl from Edward.

"So Jacob would you mind telling me why your here harassing my mate" Aaron spoke in his own Alpha voice.

Jacob's stance got stiff and he seemed to stand taller feeling the challenge from an opposing Alpha.

"I was just trying to speak to her alone" Jacob spat

"And haven't we had this problem before and you wouldn't come this far into Forks since you have no reason to be here?" Aaron continued and I sniggered.

Aaron pitched my side making me squeak

Jacob was growling and was shaking

"Iz, lets get him out so he doesn't shift here" Aaron whispered realizing how close Jacob was to loosing it.

Jacobs eyes were closed and he willingly followed while Aaron and I tugged him out of the student center and threw him in the woods. Aaron followed after him. The Cullen's 10 feet behind were watching closely. I decided to stay on the edge of the woods to stay away from the to Alphas I sat on a log and took my iPhone out seeing that I had a couple texts from the girls wondering what was happening and the boys were all ready to run out to help if need be.

I called Angela's cell.

"Izzy whats going on? Aaron rushed out of here as soon as he felt you distress" Angela spoke quickly

"We're fine Jacob Black decided to visit me while I was alone. Aaron and him are speaking now" I said

"What did he want?" I heard Chris holler from the background. I glanced a look at the Cullens.

"Wanted my help to pursued Aaron about how the Cullens are a danger to us all, and we should help get rid of them" I said playing with my finger nails

"What did you say" Chloe asked

"I laughed and told him I would rather forgive the Cullen's over working with the mutts"

"I wouldn't mind taking out a Vamp or two" Colin spat

I felt the Cullen's hard stare on me. It was obvious that they haven't figured out that we are part of the supernatural world as well, But they knew something was up

"-you have to talk to Isabella about that. Its her decision. But the Clan will not participate in any fight against the vampires" I heard Aaron say

"Hey Ang, gotta go. I let you know if we need you" I said hanging up before she said anything

"What about me?" I asked walking up behind Jacob making him jump.

"Oh, uh I was trying to say how we should have a meeting you know the pack, clan, and coven-"

"I know" I snapped cutting off Jacobs stuttering but he continued "And that you should come to the Reservation to see Charlie"

There it was... I snarled ready to leap at him for suggesting such a thing but Aaron grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

I was snarling and growling trying to get at Jacob. Aaron cooed my name and hushed me till I was silent. The Cullen's had joined us at this time because of all the noise I was making.

"I know thats he's a sore subject after what he did but-" Jacob got cut off because of my snarl.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked

**A/n: **

**Alright I know its not long but its something! Finals are done and Christmas is coming!**

**I will see all of you next week, and Please Review!**

**Until next time,**

**Jessica**


End file.
